Autant en emporte l'amuuuuur
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Autant en emporte le vent ... avec une touche de TohruExcel, bien sûr ! Ca prend pas la tête ! Venez lire ! Et envoyezmoi des reviews, j'en veux plein ! YAOI


Auteur : Tohru-Excel

Genre : Le plus romantique des délires ...

Autant en emporte l'amuuur ...

1803. Il était une très belle région dans l'Amérique Sudiste.  
Et dans cette région, il était un très luxueux manoir. Cette  
histoire commence par une belle journée du mois de Mai. Le  
résident de la demeure, un beau jeune homme, se promenait dans  
son immense jardin où les arbres étaient en fleurs. Sur son  
chemin, le gentleman vit de loin quelque chose d'inattendu : une  
grande silhouette féminine lui faisant dos, avec un grand chapeau  
blanc, une belle robe blanche saillante et une ombrelle est  
entrée sur sa propriété. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Il  
s'approche de l'inconnue ...

Le gentleman : Mademoiselle ? Que...

Elle se tourne vers lui. C'était une très belle jeune femme  
d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans à la peau blanche. Elle avait les  
cheveux courts et blonds. Ses grands yeux bleu pervenche sont  
ébahis à la vue du gentilhomme. Elle avait une taille fine et  
délicate. Ses mains portaient de légers gants en soie blancs. Le  
gentleman tomba sous le charme de la belle fille. 

Le gentleman : ... que diable fait une si ravissante créature  
dans ce modeste jardin ?

La femme : Modeste ? Mais c'est un merveilleux jardin ! Par un si  
beau temps, l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de s'y promener  
! ... Oh ! Mais peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit d'y entrer ?

Le gentleman : Mais non, point du tout ...

Il prit la main de la demoiselle, enleva le gant et lui fit un  
baise-main à rallonge qui la fit rougit.

Le gentleman : ... vous êtes au contraire la bienvenue, belle  
mignonne !

La femme : Hum hum hum ! Alors, ce monsieur voudrait-il me faire  
visiter les lieux ?

Le gentleman : Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma douce, mais puis-je  
connaître d'abord le nom de cette demoiselle ?

La femme, rougissante : Elisabeth ! Elisabeth Rebecca Winner !

Le gentleman, légèrement transit' : Elisabeth ! Quel nom charmant  
Elisabeth : Puis-je connaître le vôtre, si cela n'est pas  
indiscret ?

Le gentleman, avec le genre de sourire qui tue : Je m'appelle  
Barton ! Thomas Barton !

Elisabeth : Eh bien, Thomas, allons de ce pas visiter cette  
merveille enchanteresse qu'est ce jardin !

Il commencèrent donc leur visite guidée. Ils découvrirent la  
prairie.

Elisabeth, regardant Thomas d'un air engageant : Pensez-vous à la  
même chose que moi ?

Thomas, jouant dans son jeu : Je crois que oui !

Il se mettèrent à courir main dans la main dans la prairie, en  
riant de bon coeur.  
Résultat : un parfait remake de Royal Canin.  
Sauf que ... Thomas se foula la cheville. Affolée, Elisabeth se  
retourna vers lui en continuant de courir. Elle se prit les pieds  
dans ceux de son compagnon et ils tombèrent à plat sur l'herbe.  
Résultat : un parfait remake de Royal Rabin ( merci les " Nuls "  
! ).

Thomas : Oh ! J'ai mal !

Il fit mine d'être mort.

Elisabeth : Mon dieu ! Vite ! Des renforts ! Il va mourir !

Thomas : Bouh !

Elisabeth, commençant à lui donner de petit coups : Oh ! Méchant  
! J'ai cru que vous étiez mort !

Thomas, en riant nonchalemment : Avouez que je vous ai fait peur  
Elisabeth : Oui ! Vous m'avez fait si peur !

Un homme derrière un buisson : Pffffffffffffffff ... bande de  
clowns ...

Elisabeth : Mais qui se cache derrière ce buisson ?

Thomas : Oh, juste un de mes serviteurs.

Elisabeth : Il vous manque quand même de respect pour un de vos  
serviteurs ...

Thomas : Je considère mes serviteurs comme mes amis.

Elisabeth : Combien d'amis ce monsieur a-t-il, si cela n'est pas  
indiscret ?

Thomas : Seulement deux. Mais il se passe mille et une aventures  
dans cette demeure, et vous êtes la plus belle de toutes celles  
que j'ai vécu !

Elisabeth, rougissante : Je suis flattée !

Elle regarda vers sa droite pour admirer le paysage ...

Elisabeth : Oh ! Des chevaux !

Thomas : Vous aimez les chevaux ?

Elisabeth : Si je les aime ? Mais ce sont mes animaux préférés !  
Je les adore !

Thomas : On peut aller les voir, si vous le désirez.

Elisabeth : Oh oui ! Cela serait magnifique !

Ils se hâtèrent vers le parc à chevaux et s'accoudèrent, l'un  
tout près de l'autre, à la clôture.

Elisabeth : Oh ! Ils sont si beau ! Et si bien élevés !

Thomas : Je les élève avec beaucoup de soin.

Elisabeth, lui faisant les yeux doux : Et sûrement avec beaucoup  
d'amour !

Thomas, fier comme un coq : ... oui, beaucoup !

La belle regarda les chevaux avec passion, le gentleman regarda  
celle-ci avec passion. Mais un étalon se mit à faire sa grosse  
comission quotidienne. Thomas cacha la vue d'Elisabeth avant  
qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elisabeth : Mais ... que se passe-t-il ?

Thomas : Eh bien, ma chère Elisabeth, nous passons dans un tunnel  
Elisabeth : Ooooooooooooooooh ...

Il lui rendit la vue.

Elisabeth : J'ai toujours voulu monter à cheval ! Mais ...

Thomas : Mais ?

Elisabeth, qui n'insinue riiiiiiiieeeeeen du tout (ironique) :  
... j'ai si peur, à cheval ...

Thomas : Oh ! Mais si vous voulez, nous pouvons faire une  
promenade ensemble, peut-être auriez vous moins peur !

Elisabeth, les yeux brillants : Oui ! Ce serait si ...

Thomas : Alors n'attendons pas !

Il sortit le plus beau cheval du parc. Il regarda Elisabeth,  
visiblement aux anges devant lui, et la prit par la taille pour  
la soulever et la faire assoir sur le dos de l'étalon. Elle était  
si légère ... Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de joie (  
et surtout de satisfaction ! Elle ne peut le cacher : faire une  
promenade à cheval avec un mec aussi beau et aussi classe, ce  
n'est que du plaisir ! ). Il s'asseya à son tour, derrière elle,  
et fit avancer le cheval.

Elisabeth : AAAH !

Elle se colla ( volontairement ) contre lui, faisant mine  
d'avoir peur. Celui-ci l'accueilla même en avançant son torse  
vers elle.

Thomas : Ne paniquez pas. Je suis là.

Serviteur : Hey !

Le serviteur était châtain, avec une couette et des yeux bleus.  
Il avait un air taquin et sympathique, et faisait penser à un  
joyeux lurron.

Thomas : Bonjour, Maximillien !

Maximillien : Salut, mon vieux !

Il vit la belle demoiselle.

Thomas : Elisabeth, je vous présente Maximillien Maxwell, un de  
mes serviteurs.

Elisabeth, avec un sourire : Bonjour !

Maximillien, faisant une légère révérence : Madame ...

Elisabeth, avec un air de supériorité : Mademoiselle, je vous  
prie ...

Maximillien : Eh ! Eddy ! Thommy s'est trouvé une nana !

Elisabeth : Que dit-il ?

Thomas : Il appelle son ami, mon second serviteur.

Elisabeth : Ah ...

Un brun aux cheveux courts en bataille à l'air très sérieux et  
très franc se montra. Son regard bleu foncé était très profond.  
Il tenait une bêche à pleines mains( qui fit peur à Elisabeth ).

Serviteur n°2, à Thomas : ... 'lut ...

Thomas : Voici mon second serviteur, Edward Yuy, mais Maximillien  
l'appelle Eddy. De même que Edward l'appelle Max ... Edward fait  
peur m...

Le brun le regarda d'un air assassin ...

Thomas : ... mais il est très gentil !

Elisabeth, peureuse, mais quand même souriante : Bon...  
bonjour... !

Edward : ... bonjour, bienvenue ...

Elisabeth : Merci ...

Thomas : Allez ! Continuons cette promenade qui promet être  
fantastique !

Elisabeth : Oh oui !

Il fit avancer le cheval. 

Maximillien : Sacré Thommy ! Fallait bien qu'il s'en trouve une !  
J'étais en train de m'demander quand ça allait arriver !

Edward : ... hn ...

Maximillien : ... elle est pas mal, hein ? -

Edward : ... ouais ...

Maximillien, passant son bras autour des épaules d'Edward :  
Allez, mon p'tit Eddy, il est temps de se remettre au boulot !

Edward : ...

Plus tard, après leur promenade, Thomas et Elisabeth vinrent  
rejoindre les serviteurs. 

Elisabeth : --;

Thomas : ...

Maximillien était allongé dans une chaise pliante comme un bien  
heureux, un verre de limonade dans la main, avec des lunettes de  
soleil. Edward le regardait en tenant le pichet de limonade. 

Thomas : Que faites vous, par le seigneur !?

Maximillien : Ben on bosse !

Edward : Hn.

Thomas : Je n'ai pas l'impression ...

Maximillien : Mais si ! On réfléchit pour savoir c'qu'on va faire  
à bouffer se soir !

Edward : Hn.

Thomas : Mais d'où viennent ces étranges ... choses ?

Maximillien : Quoi ?

Il regarda la chaise pliante.

Maximillien : Ca ? J'l'ai commandé chez Ikéa !

Thomas : ...

Maximillien : ... bah ... elle était en promo à 10 $ !

Thomas : ... et ces étranges lunettes ?

Maximillien : 1 $ la paire ! Il est fou, d'Affelou !

Elisabeth : J'aime beaucoup la chaise ! Elle est belle !

Maximillien : Je vois que mademoiselle a des bons goûts ! Eddy !  
Sers-moi un verre !

Edward : Ok.

Il prit le verre et le remplit de la boisson avec des gestes  
robotiques. Il lui donna.

Maximillien, tout enjoué : Merci Eddy ! J't'adore !

Il but un peu.

Thomas : Je suis perplexe ... tâchez de faire le thé, pendant que  
je fait une promenade avec cette charmante demoiselle !

Elisabeth : Oh ! Je ne suis pas si charmante ! Hum hum hum !

Thomas, en partant avec elle : Mais si ! Vous êtes le plus beau  
minois de tout le pays !

Elisabeth : N'éxagérez pas, grand fou !

Maximillien : Alors, Eddy, on leur fait un thé à l'orange ou un  
thé au citron ?

Edward : ... un thé à l'orange ...

Maximillien : Ouais ! J'pensais la même chose !

Plus tard, dans la cuisine ...

Maximillien, les joues roses : Il fait beau, aujourd'hui ! Je  
suppose que nos deux tourtereaux se baladent dans la cambrousse  
Edward : Hn.

Maximillien, émoustillé : _Qu'il est mignon, quand il fait "hn" !  
On dirait un enfant !  
_  
Edward : _Il a quoi, à me scruter comme ça ?  
_  
Maximillien : Tiens ! Je les vois arriver !

Edward : ... ils ont l'air complètement transis ...

Maximillien : Ouais ... t'as raison ... ils sont trop gnons !!!

Edward : ... hn ...

Il regarda Maximillien.

Maximillien : Je vais servir le thé ! -

Il s'avança dans le salon avec le plateau. Au même moment, les  
amoureux entrèrent dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent dans le  
canapé. Maximillien leur servit le thé. Il fixa Elisabeth, qui  
rougissait un peu. 

Maximillien : Vous êtes magnifique, mademoiselle ...

Elisabeth : Merci ! 

Thomas : ...

Maximillien lui fit un clin d'oeil. Thomas, lui, ne manqua pas  
de lui jeter un regard noir.

Edward, dans la cuisine : ... toi ... si tu fais les yeux doux à  
Max ... tu pourras dire adieu à ta jolie petite gueule d'amour  
Sur ce, le serviteur repartit dans la cuisine.

Edward : Tu l'as draguée ?

Maximillien, lui tirant la langue : J'ai droit de m'amuser !

Edward : ...

Maximillien : C'est juste que ça m'fais marrer de voir Thomas  
tirer la gueule !

Edward : ... groumf ...

Maximillien : Ben quoi ? OO

Dans le salon, Thomas et Elisabeth buvaient tranquillement leur  
thé.

Thomas : Comment trouvez-vous ce thé ?

Elisabeth : Délicieux ! 

Thomas : Edward et Maximillien ont l'inspiration pour le thé et  
la cuisine !

Elisabeth : Et vous, vous êtes doué pour les ballades à cheval !

Thomas : J'ai toujours eu la passion des chevaux ! Les chevaux  
m'aiment, et j'aime les chevaux !

Elisabeth : Vos paroles ont touché mon coeur comme la flèche de  
cupidon !

Thomas : Le mien aussi a été touché, mais par votre beauté !

Elisabeth : Oh ! Thomas ! Je vous aime !

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et s'embrassèrent  
langoureusement. Dans la cuisine ... 

Maximillien : Ah ... eh ben ! Quelle bande de tourteraux ! lol

Edward : Hn.

Le natté regarda Edward d'un air tentant ... très tentant ...

Edward, un peu rouge : ... allons faire la vaisselle ...

Il alla vers l'évier. Maximillien était très déçu ... mais il  
alla le rejoindre pour la tâche ménagère. Il s'empara des  
fourchettes et les lava.

Maximillien : ... on est pas bien, là, tous les deux, en train de  
faire la vaisselle ?...

Edward : ... hn ...

Maximillien : ...

Il se reprit.

Maximillien : ... rien que toi et moi ...

Edward, en parfaite tomate :... hn ...

Maximillien : ... c'est agréable ...

Il finit de laver la dernière assiette et se décala. 

Edward, reprenant son sérieux : Je vais passer la tondeuse.

Il sortit de la maison. Maximillien était énervé ...  
µµµµµµ  
Le soir, Elisabeth et Thomas mangèrent dans la salle à manger. Il  
y avait une grande table. L'ambiance romantique était installée (  
chandelles, ... ).

Thomas : La nourriture est meilleure quand je mange avec vous !

Elisabeth, battant des cils : Ah oui ?

Dans le salon, Edward et Maximillien mangèrent côte à côte ( en  
bons copains ). Ils commencèrent leur repas, qui prometait d'être  
riche en émotions ...

Edward : ... Quoi ?!

Maximillien : ... la reine Victoria ... elle va venir demain ...

Edward : ...

Il lâcha sa fourchette. 

Edward : ... depuis quand c'est décidé ?...

Maximillien : ... Thomas vient de me l'annoncer ...

Edward : ... j'vais l'tuer ...

Maximillien : Eh, oh ! Fais gaffe avec tes menaces de mort ! Ca  
va finir par vraiment arriver !

Edward : ... peux pas comprendre ...

Maximillien : ... si, je te comprends très bien, mais bon ! T'es  
glauque, quand même, comme type !

Edward, déçu par Duo : ...

Maximillien : Ah non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne voulais  
pas t'offenser ! Je suis désolé ! Tiens, regarde !

Il lui passa son assiette.

Maximillien : J'te la donne !  
;;;

Edward : ... pas faim ...

Il se leva et quitta la salle.

Maximillien, tout triste : ...

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, Heero serrait son coussin contre  
lui, recroquevillé sur son lit, affichant un visage de chien  
battu. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une  
silhouette fine.

Maximillien : ... Eddy ?...

Edward, serrant plus son coussin contre lui : ... veux pas t'voir  
Maximillien : ... je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine ... et je  
comprends que tu me fasses la gueule ... mais bon ... ça sert à  
rien ...

Edward : ... groumf ...

Maximillien : ... et puis la greluche de Victoria, elle ne vient  
que pour demain après-midi ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien : ... arrête ...

Il s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. 

Maximillien : ... j'aime pas ça, quand tu boudes ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien : ... quand j'ai dit que t'étais glauque, c'était  
pour t'embêter ... j'étais pas sérieux ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien : ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien : ... donne-moi ton coussin ...

Edward : ... hnnnnnnnnnnn ...

Maximillien : ... s'il te plaît ...

Edward : ...

Edward, après une hésitation, lui passa le coussin, lui faisant  
toujours dos. Maximillien le prit et le regarda longuement.

Maximillien, frappant joyeusement Edward avec le coussin sans se  
retenir : Tiens !

Edward, se mettant en boule : Arrête ! Max ! T'es chiant !

Maximillien : lol

Edward, se tournant vers Maximillien en retenant le coussin : Max  
Maximillien : ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien posa sa main à côté du buste de son ami, se pencha  
vers lui en tendant ses lèvres ... 

Thomas, déboulant : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut, par le  
Saint Dieu ?!

Maximillien, énervé, et Edward, pire qu'un homard trop cuit :  
Thomas : Jésus, Marie, Joseph  
... allez faire la  
vaiselle au lieu de ... de ...

Maximillien, se levant : Eh oh, toi ! Vas pas t'faire d'idées !  
Allez, tu viens, Edward ?

Edward : ... hn ...

Ils sortèrent tous les deux de la chambre.

Elisabeth, arrivant juste : Que faisait-il ?

Thomas : ... des choses qu'une jeune fille comme vous ne pourrait  
pas comprendre ...

Un Maximillien rouge de colère vint prendre le col de Thomas  
avec un regard noir.

Thomas : ... désolé ...

Elisabeth, un peu rouge : ...

Le lendemain, dans sonlit, Edward dormait tranquillement. Il  
ouvrit ses yeux de saphir. Il avait encore sommeil, mais une  
longue, très longue journée s'annonçait. Il se leva, quand il  
entendit un cri faussement enthousiaste ...

Maximillien, dehors : OOOOH !!! VICTORIA !!! QUE JE SUIS HEUREUX  
DE VOUS VOIR !!! JE SUIS DESOLE, MAIS EDWARD N'EST PAS ENCORE  
LEVE !!!

Il sursauta. En effet, il avait dormi toute la matinée, et  
Victoria avait décidé de s'inviter pour le déjeuner. Il se leva,  
et se prépara en 4ème vitesse.  
µµµµµµ  
Dehors, Victoria, blonde et toute vêtue de rose bonbon,  
commençait à perdre patience, quand elle vit un beau japonais  
habillé de façon commune à un serviteur descendre les marches  
d'une manière incertaine ...

Victoria, les yeux brillants : Oh ! Edward !

Edward, se retenant de prendre une teinte bleue : ... Victoria  
Elle lui saute au cou, sous le regard jaloux de Maximillien.

Victoria : Tu m'as manqué ! J'avais tellement envie de te revoir  
Edward : ... ouais, ben pas moi ...

Maximillien : ... touche encore à mon p'tit Eddy, et j'te fais la  
peau ...

À table ...

Elisabeth : Oh ! Je rencontre une personne si importante ! Quelle  
aventure !

Edward et Maximillien : ... c'est sûr, c'est plus effrayant que  
le train fantôme ...

Victoria, qui s'était mise juste à côté d'Edward ( logique ),  
mangeait de bon coeur. Mais elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment.

Thomas : Que se passe-t-il ?

Victoria : ... je suis désolée mais ... je fais un régime, en se  
moment ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien : ... grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...

Elisabeth, regardant Maximillien : ... hi hi hi ...

Victoria : Aaaah ... c'est vraiment fatiguant d'être Reine  
d'Angleterre ... c'est tellement de responsabilités ...

Edward : C'est pour ça que tu embauches des assistants !

Il passa à l'oreille de Maximillien. 

Edward : Elle est aussi fiable qu'un poisson rouge ! ( pour ceux  
qui l'ignorent, la mémoire d'un poisson rouge dure trois secondes  
Maximillien : ... OO ...

Il explosa de rire, et manqua de s'étouffer avec un radis. 

Edward : Ca va ?

Maximillien : ... ouais ... ça va ...

Victoria : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ?

Edward : Rien de spécial. Une blague entre serviteurs.

Edward et Maximillien : lol

Les autres : ...

Victoria : De quoi parlait-on, déjà ?

Edward et Maxmillien : PTDR

Victoria : Arrêtez de rire ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle  
C'était trop tard : les deux amis ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Thomas : Cessez cette insolence ! C'est la Reine !

Rien n'y fit. 

Elisabeth : ... lol ...

Thomas : Ne riez pas, Elisabeth ...

Elisabeth : ... mais ... c'est Edward ... il a un drôle de rire  
Les autres, sauf Edward, qui s'est visiblement arrêté de rire :  
lol

Maximillien : Pfffffffffffffffff !!!

Edward, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes : Hn.

Maximillien, comme un gamin réprimandé : ... pardon ...

Sortis de table, Victoria se colla à Edward, qui n'était pas  
très enthousiaste, et Maximillien les surveillait toujours du  
coin de l'oeil. La reine avait emmené son serviteur préféré dans  
sa calèche. Elle avait prévu un p'tit truc ... 

Victoria : Dis, j'avais pensé ...

Edward : ...?...

Victoria : ... on pourra aller à la rivière, un jour ? Je me suis  
acheté un maillot ...

Elle sortit un très joli bikini qui aurait bien mit ses formes  
féminines en évidence.

Victoria : Il est joli hein ? Je suis sûre que tu as hâte de me  
voir dedans ...

Edward : ... ça reste à voir ...

Victoria : Ca te tente ? de me voir en maillot de bain ...

Edward, prêt à sortir de la calèche : ... pourquoi pas, quand  
j'serais aveugle ...

Victoria : ...?

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Il rejoignit Maximillien, qui s'était  
caché dans les buissons.

Maximillien, très jaloux : ... qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans sa  
calèche ?...

Edward : Victoria voulait que...

Il raconta son périple à Maximillien, qui était répugné par  
l'attitude de l'invitée.

Victoria : Edward !

Edward : ... Max ...

Maximillien : ... ouais, je sais ...

Ils s'enfuirent. Victoria sortit de sa calèche, toute déçue.

Victoria : Edward ! Reviens !

Elle courut vers les buissons.

Victoria : Edward !

Elle repéra Edward et Maximillien qui fuyaient vers le manoir.

Victoria : Reviens me tuer  
!... tiens ... pourquoi  
je dis ça ?...

Edward, d'un air tenté : ... tuer Victoria ?...

Maximillien, lui prenant le poignet pour l'emmener : Non ! Tu  
viens ou c'est moi qui vais te tuer !

Edward : ...

Ils continuèrent leur ruée et s'enferment dans une planque,  
dans le sol du jardin ( c'est Eddy et Max qui l'ont faite ... ).

Maximillien : ... elle viendra pas nous déranger ici ...

Edward, agrippant sa main à la manche de Maximillien : ...

Victoria : Je sais que vous êtes là !

Maximillien, se collant à Edward : AAAAH !!!

Edward, cramoisi, faisant bien comprendre à Maximillien que celui-  
ci le met très mal à l'aise : ... on est repérés ...

Victoria : Laissez-moi entrer !

Maximillien : Ah non ! Va-t-en, espèce de ... de ...

Edward : Cruche ?

Maximillien : ... ouais ! Espèce de cruche !

Victoria : Je ne suis pas cruche ! Et puis d'abord, je n'ai pas  
de hance !

Edward et Maximillien se prennent d'un fou rire.

Victoria : Je suis la Reine ! Vous devez me respecter !

Maximillien : Ouais, c'est ça, neugnasse !

Edward et Maximillien : PTDR

Edward : Neugnasse ?

Maximillien : Ben ouais ! C'est un mélange de "neuneu" et  
"grognasse" !

Edward et Maximillien : PTDR à mort

Victoria, outrée et très en colère : OH !!! Et bien si c'est  
comme ça, je vais attendre ici jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez !

Edward et Maximillien, moins joyeux tout à coup : ...

Maximillien prit les épaules d'Edward.

Maximillien, avec une tête de déprimé : ... je crains que ce soit  
la seule solution qu'il nous reste ...

Edward, avec la même tête de déprimé que Maximillien : ... hn ...

Le natté sortit une petite cuillière de sa poche d'intérieur.

Maximillien, prenant un air décidé : ... c'est parti !

Edward : ...

Ils commencèrent à creuser désespérément un tunnel.  
µµµµµµ  
De leur côté, Elisabeth et Thomas étaient très occupés ...

Elisabeth : ...

Thomas : ...

... à peigner les chevaux, à l'écurie. 

Elisabeth : ... j'adore sa crinière ...

Thomas : Je préfère vos doux cheveux courts ... ( dit-il en  
caressant les cheveux d'Elisabeth ) ... c'est dommage qu'ils  
soient courts ... ils serait très beau, longs ...

Elisabeth, émoustillée : C'est vrai ?

Thomas : Si je vous le dis !

Elisabeth se colla à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Thomas, aux  
anges, passa une main balladeuse dans son dos, qui allait un  
petit peu bas ... 

Elisabeth : ... hum ...

Elle le laissa faire. Elle était contente de se faire ploter.  
Elle s'y mit aussi. 

Thomas : ... dites ... ça vous dirait ce soir, de ... enfin ...

Elisabeth : ...

Elle le lâcha. 

Elisabeth : ... désolée ... mais je ne peux pas ...

Thomas : ... pourquoi ?...

Elisabeth : ... c'est que ... je ... je  
... laissez tomber  
... mais en tout cas, je ne peux pas ...

Thomas, déçu : ...

Elisabeth : C'est pas que je ne veux pas !

Thomas : J'ai compris ... vous voulez peut-être aller doucement  
Elisabeth : ... oui ! C'est ça ! Ha ha ha ...

Thomas, prenant un sourire : ... je respecterais votre choix ...  
c'est normal ...

Il se retourna. 

Thomas : Vous venez ? On va dans le pré !

Elisabeth : Oui !

Thomas prit son chemin. Elisabeth afficha un air triste en le  
suivant.  
µµµµµµ  
Nos amis avançaient petit à petit ( c'est le cas de le dire )  
dans la conception de ce tunnel, mais à la fin de l'après-midi,  
ils parviennent par terminer le chemin ! 

Maximillien : Ah ! Enfin un peu de lum... WAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Il devint bleu.

Edward : Hn ?

Victoria les attendait.

Edward : ... merde ...

Elle les emmena dans le salon, leur tirant les oreilles. Prise  
d'une colère sans précédent, elle les jetta dans le canapé. 

Victoria : Maximillien ! Vous êtes insuportable à chaque fois que  
je viens !

Maximillien : J'y peux rien ! J'vous aime pas !

Victoria, outrée : ...

Elle se tourna vers Edward.

Victoria : Comment fais-tu pour avoir des amis pareils ? Snif ...

Edward : ... comment tu fais pour être aussi chiante ?...

Edward et Maximillien : PTDR

Victoria, s'effondrant à terre :  
OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Edward : ...

Il se leva et s'agenouilla face à elle.

Edward : ... 'xcuse-moi d'être trop franc ...

Victoria, barbouillée de larmes : ... snif ...

Elle l'embrassa. 

Maximillien, bleu ( c'est le choc de sa vie ) : HIRK !!!

Edward, pétrifié ( c'est le choc de sa vie à lui aussi ) :...

Quelques secondes plus tard ...

Victoria, détâchant ses lèvres : ...

Edward, ses cheveux se hérissant sur sa tête : ...

Il se leva, horrifié, et partit de la maison en courant.

Maximillien : Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

Victoria : ...?...

Maximillien sortit à son tour.  
µµµµµµ  
Edward, dans un coin du jardin, était recroquevillé. Il pleurait.  
Son ami arrive.

Maximillien : Eddy !

Edward : ...

Le natté s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la victime.

Maximillien : ...

Edward : ... j'voulais pas ...

Maximillien : ... j'te comprends ... ce machin rose est  
diabolique ...

Edward : ... elle est chiante !... voulais pas qu'elle le fasse  
... c'est mon premier ...

Maximillien : ... c'est sûr que c'est pas la partenaire de rêve  
pour partager ce genre de sensations ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien :...

Il lui prit les mains pour qu'il ne cache plus son visage. 

Maximillien, très sérieux : À vrai dire, j'aurais bien voulu que  
celui qui t'offre ton premier baiser, ce soit m...

Thomas : Edward ne va pas bien !?!

Il accourut vers eux avec Elisabeth sur ses talons.

Maximillien : ... toujours quand ça m'arrange le plus ...

Elisabeth : Que se passe-t-il ?

Maximillien : ... rien qui pourrait vous intéresser ...

Thomas : ... c'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer ...

Elisabeth : ... ce doit être un garçon très sensible ...

Thomas : Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Edward : ... foutez-moi la paix ... veux être seul avec Max ...

Thomas et Elisabeth : ...

Victoria, déboulant avec un très grand enthousiasme : Je crois  
que je vais partir !

Edward : ...

Maximillien : ...

Edward et Maximillien, partageant son enthousiasme : Mais il faut  
se dire "au revoir", alors !

Thomas et Elisabeth : ... il s'est vite rétabli ...

Ils se dirent "au revoir" longuement. Victoria monta dans sa  
calèche et partit, faisant plein de coucou à Edward.

Edward, blanc : ...

Puis les deux serviteurs allèrent préparer le repas.

Maximillien, coupant les concombres en chantonnant : Elle est  
enfin partie ! Partie très loin de nous ! C'est trop le pied !

Edward, coupant les oignons : Ouais ...

Maximillien : ... waaaaaaaaaaah ... quelle journée éprouvante ...

Edward : ...

Il repensa au baiser de Victoria.

Edward, bleu, les larmes montant aux yeux : ...

Maximillien : ... non mais ! Elle n'avait pas à s'permettre à  
t'embrasser, cette autruche ! T'en pleures encore !

Edward : ... non, Max ... c'est les oignons ...

Maximillien : ... ah ... mais bon !

Edward : ... tu voulais m'dire un truc ...

Maximillien ?

Edward : ... pour mon premier baiser ...

Maximillien, cramoisi :  
Il se mit à sérieusement couper les concombres. 

Maximillien : Rien ! Rien du tout !

Edward : ...

Ils reprennèrent le repas.

Edward : ... on l'a pas forcé à s'casser ...

Maximillien : Ouais ! Trop le pied ! On n'a pas eu à la forcer !

Edward : ... sa robe était moche ...

Maximillien : Ouais ! Ca lui donnait un air de gamine capricieuse  
ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs ...

Edward : Je la trouvais trop rose.

Maximillien : De toute façon, elle est tout le temps rose ...

Edward : ... comme une Barbie ...

Maximillien et Edward : lol

Dans le salon, Thomas et Elisabeth continuaient à se bécotter  
Elisabeth, assise sur le genoux de Thomas, qui la tient dans ses  
bras : ... je suis si heureuse avec vous ...

Thomas : Oui ... moi aussi ... vous êtes si gentille et généreuse  
Elisabeth : ... et vous si galant ...

Un ventre grogna.

Thomas : ...

Elisabeth : ... excusez-moi ... c'est que j'ai une petite  
fringale et ...

Thomas : ... ce n'est point grave ...

Elisabeth : Que mange-t-on ce soir ?

Thomas : Je l'ignore. Seuls Edward et Maximillien le savent ...

Elisabeth : Ah ... tant pis, alors !

Thomas : ...

Le repas fut peu copieux à cause de celui de midi, mais le  
ventre d'Elisabeth fut satisfait. Edward et Maximillien avait  
fait un succès fou avec leur salade de crudité !  
µµµµµµ  
Plus tard, vers 22H ...

Thomas : Voulez-vous dormir avec moi, ce soir ?

Elisabeth, tentée : ...

Thomas : Ne vous privez pas ...

Elisabeth : ... d'accord ...

Thomas : Je vous attends dans ma chambre ...

Ce qu'il fit. Thomas se mit en pyjama et se mit dans son lit.  
Il attendit sa chère et tendre ... justement, celle-ci se montra  
avec une très grande robe de chambre modeste fermée jusqu'au cou,  
toute timide.

Thomas : N'ayez pas peur ...

Elisabeth s'approcha. Elle rougit fortement avant de lever la  
couette et de se glisser dans le lit. Thomas passa un bras autour  
d'elle et la ramena contre lui. Elle se calla sur son torse en  
s'agrippant à sa chemise.

Thomas : ... bonne nuit ...

Elisabeth : ... oui ... bonne nuit ...

Ils s'endormirent à poings fermés.  
µµµµµµ  
Le soir était resplandissant : le ciel était d'un bleu profond,  
et la lune éclairait le visage de Maximillien, accoudé au balcon.  
Il la contemplait de sa chambre, alors que l'horloge de la  
cuisine au rez-de-chaussée sonnait les douze coups de minuit. Il  
avait laissé ses cheveux ballants, et portait son pyjama préféré.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Edward entra, également en  
pyjama, et s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre.

Edward : J'arrive pas à dormir ... j'te dérange pas ?

Maximillien, en ne quittant pas la lune des yeux : Pas du tout !

Le brun vint s'installer à côté de Maximillien. Il se mit  
regarder la lune.

Maximillien : Elle est belle se soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward : Hn ...

Maximillien : Pourquoi t'es réveillé ?

Edward : Je réfléchissais ...

Maximillien : Ouais ... et à quoi ?

Edward : ... hn ... à ce qu'on pourrait préparer à  
bouffer demain ...

Maximillien : Tiens ! Moi aussi !

Edward : ... alors ... pensais à quoi ?...

Maximillien : ... des patates ...

Edward : ... et ?...

Maximillien :  
... des  
patates ...

Edward : ... hn ... d'la volaille ...

Maximillien, comme en venant à une conclusion : ... d'la volaille  
avec des patates !

Edward : ... bonne idée ...

Maximillien se décala discrètement vers la gauche, histoire  
d'être tout près d'Edward.

Edward : Les poulets, y ont qu'à bien s'tenir ! Demain, j'leur  
fait leur fête !

Maximillien, en se marrant : Quinze mots d'affilés ! Record battu  
Le brun se tourna vers son ami. Voyant sa bonne humeur, il  
esquissa un petit sourire. 

Edward : ... tu la r'gardes souvent ...

Maximillien : Qui ?

Edward : ... la lune ...

Maximillien : J'avoue qu'à chaque pleine lune, je ne peux  
m'empêcher de la regarder !

Il sourit.

Maximillien : Ce soir, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ! Elle est  
magnifique ! Mais ...

Il se tourna vers son ami et le regarda avec un air  
mélancolique. Il s'avança vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les  
siennes. Edward sentit son coeur bondir, il ne s'y attendait pas  
du tout. Mais le baiser fut court. 

Maximillien : ... tu es beaucoup plus resplendissant qu'elle ...

Edward, qui rougissait en essayant de garder son sérieux  
habituel, sans succès : ...

Maximillien : ... je t'aime, Edward ...

Edward : ... je ... moi  
aussi ... je t'aime ... mais ...

Maximillien : ...

Edward : ... t'es pas crédible ...

Maximillien : Hein ? Quoi ?  
Je...humph...huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...

Ses lèvres furent prisent dans un langoureux baiser. Une main  
passa dans son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa  
envouter par le geste amoureux ... ce n'est qu'au bout de  
quelques minutes que le supplice fut arrêté par Edward.

Maximillien : ... c'est sûr, tu l'es plus que moi ...

Edward : ... hn ... j'le dois à la reine Victoria ...

Maximillien : A cette vieille bique !?!

Edward : ... ouais ... à la vieille bique ... quand j'y repense  
Maximillien : ... alors tu la remerciera de ma part !

Edward, avec un rictus : Ca risque pas !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, longuement, passionnément,  
Maximillien, détachant ses lèvres : ... euh ... on devrait ...  
p't'être ... aller dormir ...

Edward : ... ouais ...

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

Edward : ... bonne nuit, Max ...

Maximillien : Bonne nuit, Eddy !

Il sortit. Maximillien entra dans la pièce, ferma la baie  
vitrée et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans prendre le temps de  
ramener sa couette sur lui après. Il commenca à s'endormir, quand  
quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un vint légèrement se coller  
contre lui ...

Maximillien : ... Edward ? ... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?...

Edward : ... peux pas dormir dans ma chambre ...

Maximillien : ... pourquoi ...

Edward : ... fenêtre ouverte ... courant d'air ... froid ...

Maximillien : ... tu peux pas fermer la f'nêtre, par hazard ?...

Edward, callant un peu plus sa tête contre le torse de son petit-  
ami : ... la flemme ...

Maximillien, souriant, passant ses bras autour de lui : ... tu  
peux rester ... y a qu'à demander ...

Edward : ...

Maximillien, tendrement : ... la flemme, c'est ça ?...

Edward : ... hn ...

Il s'agrippa à la chemise du pyjama de Maximillien.

Maximillien, le serrant plus contre lui : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...  
mon p'tit Eddy ...

C'est ainsi que nos deux amis s'endormirent. Un peu de chaleur,  
c'est peut-être ça qui manquait à leur nuit de sommeil, non ?  
µµµµµµ  
Le matin se levait et éclairait le visage de Maximillien. Il se  
réveilla et vit Edward qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Il  
glissa ses doigts sur la joue de son petit-ami, avec un grand  
sourire. Edward ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

Edward : ... hnnnn ... Max ...

Il leva sa tête vers lui. Maximillien lui offrit un tendre  
baiser.

Maximillien : ... bonjour Eddy ... tu as bien dormi ?...

Edward, rouge : ... hn ... oui ... et toi ?...

Maximillien : ... j'ai passé une très bonne nuit ... c'est la  
meilleure que j'ai passée ...

Edward : ... moi aussi ... t'es douillet ...

Maximillien : Ah ?

Edward : ... c'est agréable ...

Son ami lui frotta les cheveux.

Maximillien : ... il va falloir préparer le petit déjeuner, sinon  
Thomas va nous faire un malheur ...

Edward : ... qu'il aille se faire voir ...

Maximillien, souriant en collant sa tête contre celle d'Edward :  
... ouais ... t'as raison ...

Vers 7H, Maximillien et Edward s'étaient rendormis. Plus tard  
... 

Thomas : MAXIMILLIEN !!! EDWARD !!! LE PETIT DEJEUNER !!!

Maximillien et Edward, se réveillant en sursaut :  
Maximillien : Merde !!! Il est quelle heure !?!

Edward : ...

Edward regarda la monte que son ami avait laissé sur sa table  
de chevet.

Edward : ... 'tain ... 11H ...

Maximillien :  
Il se leva et commença à enlever son haut. 

Maximillien, cramoisi : ... tu peux éviter de me regarder ?...

Edward se retourna, et Maximillien put s'habiller sans soucis.  
µµµµµµ  
Dans la salle à manger ...

Thomas : Enfin ! Vous voilà !

Maximillien et Edward : Ouais.

Thomas : Nous attendons depuis une heure !

Edward : On a pas l'droit d'faire la grasse mat' ?

Thomas : Mais...

Maximillien : Ecoute, si tu veux faire une p'tit déj', t'as qu'à  
te l'préparer toi-même !

Il prit la main d'Edward. 

Maximillien : Allez Edward, on va s'promener dans l'jardin !

Edward : Hn.

Il s'en allèrent en parlant bouffe, laissant Thomas et  
Elisabeth seuls dans leur fringale. 

Thomas : ...

Elisabeth : ... c'est la révolution ?...

Thomas : ... d'habitude, ils sont ... c'est inattendu de leur  
part ...

Elisabeth : ... hum ... ce n'est pas grave ... je peux les  
remplacer !

Thomas : Vous pouvez ?

Elisabeth : Oui !

Plus tard ... 

Elisabeth, regardant ce qu'elle a préparé : ... je ne suis pas un  
cordon bleu ... je ne vous promets rien ...

Thomas : Oh ! Venant de vous, je suis sûr que c'est très bon !

Il goûta un biscuit.

Thomas, en arrêt sur image :...

... bon ... c'était pas le top ...  
µµµµµµ  
Bref, Thomas s'évanouit au bout d'une heure.

Elisabeth : Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais !? Tout est de ma faute !

Elle se mit à pleurer quand une idée lui vint en tête ... 

Elisabeth : ... je vais demander à Edward et Maximillien si ils  
ont un jardin médicinal ...

Elle sortit.  
µµµµµµ  
Thomas se réveilla à 12H30, et se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans  
le canapé du salon.

Thomas : Où est Elisabeth ?

Il se leva.

Thomas : Elisabeth !!!

Personne.

Thomas, inquiet : ...

Il chercha dans toute la maison. Rien. Il décida alors de  
sortir dans le jardin.

Thomas, la cherchant : ...

Elisabeth, en voix off : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Thomas : ELISABETH !!!

Elle déboula du bois en pleurant. Elle courut vers lui,  
effrayée, et trébucha sur une pierre. Heureusement, Thomas la  
rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal. 

Elisabeth, se jettant à son cou : THOMAS !!!

Thomas : Que se passe-t-il !?!

Elisabeth : C'est horrible ! Une dinde !

Thomas : Comment ça, une dinde ?!

Elisabeth : Une dinde ! Elle était énorme ! Elle me poursuivait !  
Elle poussait des "GOULOU GOULOU GOULOU, GOULOU GOULOU GOULOU  
!!!" acharnés contre moi ! Oh, Thomas, j'ai eu si peur !

Thomas : Mon Dieu, mais quelle bête odieuse !... Ne vous  
inquiétez pas, ma charmante Elisabeth, je vous protégerai de  
toutes les dindes de la basse-cour ! Quel que soit leur nombre,  
je les vaincrai !

Elisabeth : Oh ! Vous êtes si courageux !

Maximillien déboula de nul part avec un hachoir. 

Maximillien : Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas vu une dinde,  
par hazard ? Parce que c'est le repas de midi ...

Thomas et Elisabeth, perplexes : ... euh ...

Edward, de la petit forêt : MAX !!! JE L'AI !!!

Maximillien : Ah, super ! Bon, ben merci quand même, vous deux !

Il courut vers le bois, mais Edward en sortit en tenant le cou  
de la dinde décapitée.

Elisabeth : KYAAAAAH !!! La pauvre petite dinde ...

Maximillien : Ah ! Tu l'as eue ! Bien joué !

Edward : Mission accomplie.

Maximillien : Bon allez ! Il va falloir la préparer ! Je la  
plumerais !

Edward : J'peux la vider ?

Maximillien : Ouais ! T'aime bien le sang, hein ?

Thomas et Elisabeth, pâles : ...

À table ...

Elisabeth, les larmes aux yeux : ... snif ... pauvre petite dinde  
... les derniers "goulou goulou" quelle a poussé était sûrement  
des "goulou goulou" de désespoir ... ça me coupe l'appétit ...

Thomas, mangeant avec plaisir son bout de dinde : ... je vous  
comprends ... c'est si triste ...

Elisabeth : Oui ! Mais vous mangez ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser  
deux secondes à sa miséreuse vie, à se bourrer de grain de blé,  
devenir toute boudinée pour après être servie comme repas de midi  
? Je trouve que c'est injuste ! Moi, je n'aurais pas pu le  
supporter à sa place ! Cette dinde est si admirable ! C'est par  
respect pour elle que je ne mange point !

Maximillien, à Edward : ... quelle profonde réflection ...

Edward, se retenant de rire : ... ouais ...

Elisabeth : ... c'est si triste ...

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Thomas : ... ne pleurez pas ...

Maximillien : ... vous êtes trop sensible ... c'est bon, la dinde  
! C'est ce qu'on mange à Thanksgivings !

Elisabeth : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Edward : Tu te plains pour la dinde. Mais j'te signale qu'on  
réserve le même sort aux lapins, aux poules, aux cochons, aux  
moutons, ...

Elisabeth :...

Elle sortit de table en hurlant.

Thomas : ...

Il jeta un regard ténèbreux à Edward et Maximillien, qui se  
raccrochent l'un à l'autre, apeurés. 

Maximillien : ... on est foutus ...

Edward : ... merde ...

Maximillien : ... euh ... c'est de la faute à Eddy !

Edward, très en colère contre Maximillien : ... hn ?...

Maximillien : Ben ouais ! Tu l'as encore plus dégoûtée !

Edward : Non. Je l'ai juste rendue à l'évidence.

Maximillien : Mais fallait pas l'faire !

Thomas se tenait devant eux, préparant son poing à frapper.

Maximillien : ... ha ha ha ...

Edward : ...

Dans sa chambre, Elisabeth était frustrée. Elle entendit des  
coups de poing venant de la salle à manger.

Elisabeth : ...

Elle descendit. En fait, Edward et Maximillien se disputaient à  
propos de "qui à fait pleurer Elisabeth".

Elisabeth : ... arrêtez de vous disputer ... Edward et  
Maximillien ont raison ...

Edward et Maximillien, arrêtant de se battre : Hein ?

Elisabeth : Je suis désolée pour la scène que j'ai faite ...

Les trois autres : ...

Maximillien et Edward se regardèrent.

Maximillien : J'ai la vaiselle à faire ...

Edward : J'ai le linge à laver ...

Elisabeth et Thomas : ...

Elisabeth : Allons dehors !

Thomas : Oui !

Ils sortirent comme deux gamins de primaire, main dans la main,  
dans le soleil tapant.  
µµµµµµ  
Dans la cuisine ...

Maximillien, faisant la vaisselle en les regardant dans le jardin  
( par le fenêtre, bien sûr ... ) : ... aaaaaaaaaah ... les  
z'amoureux ...

Son regard se posa sur Edward, qui nettoyait péniblement le  
linge prêt de la fenêtre.

Maximillien :

Edward, le remarquant : ... coucou ...

Maximillien : Coucou, mon p'tite tête d'yeux bridés que j'aime !

Edward, rougissant : ... hn ...

Ils reprennèrent le boulot, tout contents.  
µµµµµµ  
Pas très loin dans le jardin, Thomas et Elisabeth, comme dans  
leurs habitudes, se bécottaient.

Elisabeth : Merci de m'accueillir dans cette immense propriété !  
C'est comme dans un rêve !

Thomas : Cette propriété est comme un rêve quand vous êtes là !

Elisabeth : N'éxagérez pas ! Je suis quelqu'un d'assez modeste !

Thomas : Pas autant que moi !

Ils se prirent très fortement dans leurs bras. Deux oranges  
j'éjectèrent de leur étreinte. C'est alors que Thomas sentit  
qu'Elisabeth avait perdu sa poitrine.

Elisabeth !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thomas : ... qu..que se passe-t-il, Elisabeth ?...vous...vous...

Elisabeth sortit des bras de Thomas, sous le choc.

Elisabeth : ... je suis désolé ... je ne voulais pas mais ... il  
fallait que vous le sachiez un jour ou l'autre ...

Thomas : ...

Elisabeth : ... je ne suis pas une femme ...

Tous : QUOI !?!

Elisabeth, frustré : ... désolé  
... je suis désolé ... c'est que ... je ne me sens pas bien ...  
en tant qu'homme ... alors ... je me fais passer pour une femme  
... mon vrai nom est Ethan ... j'ai toujours rêvé de m'appeller  
Elisabeth ... et de vivre une belle histoire ... avec un homme  
qui m'aimerait et ... voilà ... vous m'avez rendu très heureux  
... mais je suppose que je vous effraye ... je ne vais donc plus  
rester très longtemps ... merci ...

Ses larmes montant aux yeux, il sortit de la résidence. 

Thomas : Attendez !

Elisabeth ( on garde le nom d'Elisabeth ) : ...

Thomas : Je vous aime. Et je vous aimerais toujours. Quoi que  
vous soyez.

Maximillien et Edward, se regardant par la fenêtre ???

Thomas : Restez avec nous. Je vous en prie.

Elisabeth se retourna. Il avança doucement vers Thomas. Thomas  
vint s'approcher aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face à se  
regarder longuement.

Maximillien et Edward, attendant la suite : ...

Thomas passa une main sur la joue d'Elisabeth, qui pleurait  
visiblement. Ils s'embrassèrent, non pas comme des follasses,  
mais avec amour.

Maximillien : ... ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! Bravo  
Il se mit à applaudir sous le regard perplexe d'Edward.  
Finalement, celui-ci se joint à lui. Ils étaient tous heureux  
d'accueillir le nouveau membre de leur petite famille.  
µµµµµµ  
Le soir, dans le salon, il y avait des chandelles sur la table.  
Maximillien et Edward mangeaient tranquillement en tête à tête. 

Maximillien : Y a pas à dire, la bouffe est meilleure quand t'es  
là !

Edward, flatté : Hn ...

Dans la salle à manger, Thomas et Elisabeth mangeaient eux  
aussi.

Thomas : ... vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous cacher ...

Elisabeth : Hum ... mais je suis toujours vêtu comme une femme  
Thomas : Ca vous va très bien. ( -- ;;; )

Elisabeth : ... merci ... 

Thomas : ... vous savez ... je crois que je vous préfère en homme  
... vous êtes naturel ...

Elisabeth, ne sachant pas quoi dire, car il est en fait très  
heureux : ... euh ...

Thomas : ...

Elisabeth : Je vais demander à Edward et Maximillien s'il peuvent  
me donner des cours de cuisine. J'aimerais tellement cuisiner  
pour vous ... mais je sais que je suis nul ...

Thomas : On n'est pas bon pour tout. Mais avec de l'entraînement,  
on peut progresser. Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez très  
bien ...

Elisabeth, avec un grand sourire : ... oui ...

Du côté des deux autres ... 

Maximillien : Tiens ! Il paraît qu'Elisabeth n'est pas très doué  
pour la cuisine ! On pourrait lui apprendre deux ou trois p'tits  
trucs, t'en penses quoi ?

Edward : ... comme vider une dinde ?...

Maximillien et Edward : PTDR

Dans la salle à manger ...

Thomas : En fait, vous êtes assez calme !

Elisabeth : Oui ! 

Thomas :

Elisabeth : Je vous aime, Thomas.

Thomas : Moi aussi.

Et voici une histoire qui se finit rapidement, mais où tout le  
monde est heureux ( mise à part Victoria ) !

Fin !

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !  
J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé ! C'est le but !  
Alors, vous avez identifié les persos ? Bah ! C'était facile !  
Mais je vous donne quand même les réponses !

Edward Heero  
Maximillien Duo  
Thomas Trowa  
Elisabeth Quatre  
Victoria Relena  
Wufei n'apparaît pas. Le pauvre, il n'a jamais de place dans mes  
fics ... Il faudra que je pense à faire une fic où il sera en  
premier plan !

J'ai eu cette idée le matin de mon anniversaire, un 25 Octobre  
2005 ! Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je travaille dessus ...  
Au départ, je voulais voir ce que ça donnait, Quatre en Scarlett  
O'Hara ... mais j'ai fini par m'intéresser aux deux serviteursVoilà pour les commentaires ! Et moi, je veux des rewiews ! Plein  
de rewiews sinon, je vais bouder ! 

Allez, salut et à bientôt dans une autre fic !


End file.
